Letters from Atobesama
by Pointless But Original
Summary: Atobe learns to write letters in class one day and decides to write to his favorite tennis-playing Brat. Who knew letters played such a big part in a budding relationship? // Royal Pair // Forum Anniversary Fic // Oneshot


Title : Letters from Atobe-sama

Mod you're writing for : Dudly

Writers : Easily Forgotten, reckless-rage, Salsal the KleeNEX eater

Beta(s) : finding, SakuraIroKaze

Genre(s) : Romance/Humor/General

Pairing(s) : Royal

Wordlength : One-shot

School(s) : Seigaku and Hyoutei

Summary : Atobe learns to write letters in class one day and decides to write to his favorite tennis-playing Brat. Who knew letters played such a big part in a budding relationship?

Author's note : We'll just leave this 'til the bottom okay?

* * *

"Ore-sama has been learning how to write letters in class today. Be honoured that Ore-sama has chosen to write to you, Brat. You should feel enormously grateful and Ore-sama suggests you write back to thank me."

Yours gloriously,

Atobe-sama

* * *

"What do you mean, you do not appreciate my letter? It's not everyday that Ore-sama writes letters, you know. Are you not awed by the wonderful and charismatic me that is oozing through the eloquent words?"

Most engagingly,

Atobe-sama

* * *

"Yes, well, I have always been literate, you know. How can you not see the point of my writing to you? Don't you know you live on the other side of town?"

Politely puzzled,

Atobe-sama

* * *

"For your information, in case you hadn't noticed the stamp on the envelope, sending a letter costs 60 yen. No, it isn't a waste of money, Echizen. What can you possibly buy with only 60 yen besides a stamp?"

Most scornfully,

Atobe-sama

* * *

"No, actually, Ore-sama would not like to 'get lost'. It sounds highly inconvenient and not something I would enjoy. By the way, Ore-sama does not appreciate your statement of calling my letters pointless. I think my letters have all the point in the world. Everything Ore-sama does has a point. Are you calling my existence pointless?"

Truly shocked,

Atobe-sama

* * *

"Really, Brat, you do not have to sound so ungraciously rude in your replies. It was not as if Ore-sama paid the postman to climb through your classroom window to deliver my letter. Ore-sama thinks he was so overcome by my monetary gift that he took it upon himself to deliver it right away. Very well, I shall apologize to you tonight – over dinner. No, we will not be having hamburgers again, thank you."

Looking forward to tonight,

Atobe-sama

PS: I must warn you that Kabaji, Gakuto and Yuushi have been stationed nearby to make sure you don't run away. If you try, look forward to a ride on Kabaji's shoulders. He runs faster than you, you know.

* * *

"Ore-sama declares himself innocent of stalking little boys because (after all, Echizen, even if I admit that you are little and you are a boy) what Ore-sama is doing is merely 'protecting and keeping an eye on what is his'. You are notoriously well-known for slipping away when one least expects it. It wouldn't be nice to turn up at the Echizen residence to find you missing, yes? Tonight at seven. I'll pick you up, so be ready."

With a smirk on his face,

Atobe-sama

* * *

"Ore-sama whole-heartedly disagrees, Echizen. Yes, I love you, but that does not mean I have to stop taking you out to dinner in what you term a 'flashy car'. I must also protest that I am already using a very _old _car. It is _not _flashy at all. I still love you though, Brat, and just to annoy you, I have decided to take out the BMW tonight."

Smugly yours,

Atobe-sama

* * *

"How dare you Brat! You should be overcome with the sheer joy of being able to spend an entire evening with yours truly, yet you claim to have "better things to do"??? What could be "better" than dining with Ore-sama? Even a tennis match against Tezuka could not rival the intoxicating pleasure of my company.

Well, I don't care what you want to do anymore, you commoner! We _will_ go to dinner and that is that. Kabaji will take you to Ore-sama's personal tailor to make sure that you wear something... suitable and then we will enjoy a meal together. And because of your insolence, we will take the limo. Ore-sama has had the chauffeur prepare the extra-long stretch limo, though you won't need the extra leg room, Shorty."

Still radiant though furious,

Atobe-sama

* * *

"No, Ore-sama will not hold your cat hostage if you insist that you won't go. Really Echizen, I only did that once, and I was planning to use your tennis rackets this time instead. It would be much easier on you if you would just go on a date with me like a good little boy instead of a whiny dwarf. You know that you cannot resist Ore-sama's many charms, so just submit already.

And my taste is not tacky, thank you very much. Ore-sama's tailor is quite good. My taste is simply ahead of the trends because no one can be as fashionable as Ore-sama is."

Thoughtfully yours,  
Atobe-sama

* * *

"What do you mean I have no charm?! I know you've seen my glorious hair, and tennis skills, and then there's my abundance of charisma. Everything I do is charming. The very definition of the word charm is Atobe Keigo!

However, Ore-sama is pleased to see that you will quiet down and show up for dinner. We can even take the BMW again and I shall pick a restaurant that includes hamburgers in the menu.

… And I'm sorry for threatening to harm your precious tennis rackets, okay? You don't need to be so fussy. I understand that even though I am magnificent and obviously the thing you treasure most, tennis is a close second."

Charmingly (Ore-sama's letter-writing prowess is rather charming, isn't it?),

Atobe-sama

* * *

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bring up a certain incident about Ore-sama's hair that was less than flattering. That was your fault anyway.

And it's rude of you to suggest that I would have to _pay_ someone to print Atobe Keigo as the definition of charm. You just happen to own a very tasteful dictionary produced by the Atobe Corporation."

As awing as always,  
Atobe-sama

* * *

"I'm currently standing outside of your gate, but because it is 6:57 I will not ring the doorbell. Ore-sama is never early, nor late, only prompt and fashionably late (which is quite different from being late). I can't see you through the window, but that might just be because you're so sma-"

-

"Stop stalking me."

"I already told you that I don't stalk you Echizen," sniffed Atobe.

Ryoma flashed his trademark smirk and opened the door of Atobe's BMW.

"Che. Then stop writing that stupid letter so we can go to dinner. I think the mailman is tired of delivering all of your letters anyway," he remarked while glancing towards the hunched over mailman who was wheezing as if he had just run a marathon, which he sort of had.

-

...I'll let you win this time. But only because I love you."

Yours forever,  
Atobe-sama

* * *

Authors' Notes: (We split these up so deal with them, okay?)

Sally: Happy forum anniversary Dudly-senpai! I - er - we humbly present to you the anniversary fic that we worked very hard on :D -shot for crappy A/N-

Slacky: DUDLY LOVE!!!!!! *huggles* Happy Forum Anniversary Dudly-sama! You are the supreme, amazing, and awe-inspiring forum creator. My Atobe is kind of... odd, but then again, not everyone is as amazing as you are, especially at writing Royal. *insert more Dudly love here* =D And to people in general, concrit is love. *pounces on Dudly once more, just because she can*

Ragie: Much love to Dudly! :D I luff you lots! *huggles*


End file.
